english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Winx Club (2004)
Winx Club is an Italian animated television series directed, created, and produced by Iginio Straffi and his company Rainbow S.r.l.. The series aired between January 28, 2004 and October 3, 2015 in Italy and between June 19, 2004 and April 10, 2016 in English. English Voice Cast (RAI English; 2004-2009) *Bloom - Helena Evangeliou *Bloom (eps79-104) - Angela Galuppo *Stella - Jennifer Seguin *Musa - Sarah McCullogh *Musa (eps79-104) - Anik Matern *Flora - Holly Gauthier-Frankel *Layla - Lucinda Davis *Tecna - Lezlie Karls *Tecna (eps53-104) - Jodie Reshter *Roxy - Sarah Camacho *Brandon - Danny Brochu *Sky - Mark Hauser *Riven - Mitchel Rothpan *Timmy - Michael Yarmush *Helia - Martin Watier *Nabu - Todd Fennell *Anagan - Thor Bishopric *Duman - Simon Peacock *Gantlos - Mark Camacho *Ogron - Terrence Scammel *Icy - Elenor Noble *Darcy - Carrie Finlay *Stormy - Sarah McCullogh English Voice Cast (Nickelodeon; 2011-2012; Uncredited) *Adam Gregory - Brandon *Alejandra Reynoso - Flora *Amy Gross - Stella *André Sogliuzzo - Noble (ep71), Prisoner (ep53), Radius, Royal Guard (ep54) *April Stewart - Blue Ethereal Fairy, Vanessa, Warrior Fairy (ep97) *Ariana Grande - Diaspro *Bumper Robinson - Anagan, Rockstar (ep99) *Charlie Schlatter - Jason Queen, Timmy *Cindy Robinson - Girl (ep93) *Daniella Monet - Mitzi *Darcy Rose Byrnes - Elena (ep82) *David Faustino - Concerned Man (ep85), Helia, Man (ep81), Man (ep83), Man (ep93) *Dee Bradley Baker - Advisor (ep58), Advisor (ep70), Cop (ep82), Elder (ep74), Guard (ep60), Herald (ep60), Kiko, Pizza Baker (ep53), Priest (ep71), Quiz Show Host (ep93), Tailor (ep61), Transport Pilot (ep53), Wizgiz *Elizabeth Gillies - Daphne (ep67) *Frank Welker - Boss (ep98), Mr. Batson (ep86), Mr. Rooney (ep81) *Georgina Cordova - Digit, Piff *Grey Griffin - Ancestral Witch (ep78), Griffin, Mother (ep61), Nabu's Mom (ep76), Ninfea (ep80), Witch (ep62), Warrior Fairy (ep97), Woman (ep76), Yellow Ethereal Fairy *Hynden Walch - Amarea (ep54), Amore, Concorda (ep55), Lockette *James Patrick Stuart - Mechanic (ep83), Mike *Jason Marsden - Artu, Horse Owner (ep86), Mark, Pepe (ep90) *Jennifer Cody - Darcy *Jennifer Hale - Barbatea, Blonde Girl (ep93), Boy (ep95), Field Reporter (ep89), Ginger (ep90), Girl (ep92), Mom (ep88), Mrs. Martinez, Sally, Woman (ep90), Zarathustra (ep62) *Jessica DiCicco - Lucy, Miele (ep64), Zing (ep72) *Jim Cummings - Ice Spirit (ep55), Taboc (ep65) *Josh Keaton - Cop (ep82), Gantlos, Guard (ep65), Nasty Man (ep88), Radio Announcer (ep89), Rio, Valtor *Justin Prentice - Andy *Karen Strassman - Girl (ep88), Green Ethereal Fairy, Grocer (ep88), Guardian Fairy (ep97), Nebula, Warrior Fairy (ep97), Warrior Fairy (ep98) *Kari Wahlgren - Boutique Fantastique Announcer (ep53), Dance Teacher (ep71), Faragonda, Galatea, Girl (ep82), Girl (ep83), Hostage Girl (ep89), Little Girl (ep95), Mom (ep91), Narrator, Pink-Haired Reporter, Radio Announcer (ep89), Rustic Fairy (ep99), Student (ep79), Warrior Fairy (ep97), Woman (ep88) *Kath Soucie - Cassandra, Nurse (ep57) *Keke Palmer - Aisha *Kimberly Brooks - Clothing Store Clerk (ep53), Niobe, Stormy *Lara Jill Miller - Chatta, Chicko (ep90), Livy, New Student (ep56), Student (ep59), Talassia (ep53), Tune *Laraine Newman - Ligea (ep58), Maia (ep68) *Larisa Oleynik - Icy *Laura Bailey - Tressa (ep58), Warrior Fairy (ep97) *Liliana Mumy - Roxy *Matt Shively - Sky *Megan Goldsmith - Aurora, Clarice (ep79) *Melissa Greenspan - Darma *Michael Donovan - Rick, Trader *Mindy Sterling - Morgana *Mitchell Whitfield - Eye Owner (ep70), Father (ep61), Greeter (ep59), Guard (ep61), Palladium *Molly C. Quinn - Bloom *Morgan Decker - Tecna *Natalie Lander - Mirta (ep63) *Obba Babatundé - Teredor *Peter Emshwiller - Erendor, Knut (ep55) *Rachael MacFarlane - Chimera *René Auberjonois - Man (ep66), Saladin *Romi Dames - Musa, New Student (ep56) *Saige Ryan Campbell - Alice (ep79) *Sam Riegel - Blackboard (ep66), Guard (ep60), Guard (ep66), Man (ep90), Man (ep93), Noble (ep71), Riven, Servant (ep54), Transport Pilot (ep53) *Sirena Irwin - Sibylla *Susanne Blakeslee - Ancestral Witch (ep78), Griselda, Mom (ep82) *Tara Strong - Arcadia (ep74), Diana *Will Blagrove - Nabu *Yuri Lowenthal - Cop (ep89), Ogron, Robber (ep89) Category:Cartoons Category:2004 Cartoons